


伦敦的启发

by alltheliferuiners



Category: Il Divo, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheliferuiners/pseuds/alltheliferuiners
Summary: 五年前一篇CarSeb现实向短打。纯属脑洞，与真人无关。





	伦敦的启发

早上七点，天还黑着。

“我真他妈讨厌英国的水管。”Carlos一边洗脸一边低声咒骂，冷水管里流出来的水像冰一样冷。他一边骂着，又不想承认这样的冰水终于让他从早起的困倦和宿醉的头痛中清醒过来。屋子里的另一个人，Sebastien没有接茬。有点发暗的小屋子好像还没完全睡醒，只有窗外的风声与水流的声响阴冷的呼应。

Carlos并不介意Sebastien的沉默，他也只是在想怎么正常的跟法国人重新开启一段正常的对话，但显然骂人并没有缓解他们之间的紧张。Carlos狠狠的揉自己的脸，像在水龙头下洗一块牛肉，直到他的指尖麻得再也受不了，才允许自己从冰水里解脱出来。

手边只挂着一块Sebastien的毛巾，他拿起来想要擦干脸，犹豫了会儿，又放下。那块毛巾很软，在暖气上方烘烤得挺暖和，虽然还带着些刚才Sebastien擦脸留下的湿气，却依旧给了Carlos冰凉的指尖一点点安慰。决定不用Sebastien的毛巾后他徒劳的试图甩掉脸上的水，像只黑毛大狗。

至少要刮刮胡子吧。Carlos这样想，他从镜子里打量自己的脸，觉得自己被水珠模糊的面孔糟糕的不像样。镜子另一角的反光能够照到浴室外的走廊，赤裸着上身的Sebastien拿着件黑色的衬衫走了过去，Carlos觉得自己胃里一阵搅和，让他不想再看镜子里自己的脸。但他还是拿起Sebastien的剃须刀，清了清嗓子。

“……嘿，我可以用一下——”

“可以。”Sebastien的声音有点哑，他也清了清嗓子，重新陷入沉默。

屋子里又被电动剃须刀工作时机械的声响填满了，Carlos不得已重新面对自己的镜中的面孔，胡子拉碴，眉间胀痛，右眼还有点充血，一副纵欲过度的颓唐鬼样。而镜子的另一角里，他依旧可以看到Sebastien，正站在走廊的镜子前，穿上那件黑色的衬衫。

这是一个很奇怪的角度————拜Sebastien这间小得可以的公寓所赐。两面几乎相对的镜子，使得Carlos能够从他自己面前的镜子里看到他自己，看到Sebastien的背影以及Sebastien的正面。他也不知道为什么自己没有关上卫生间的门，但现在再关也来不及了。他本该看着自己刮胡子的进度，却几乎不受控制的盯着Sebastien。法国人一个一个的扣上衬衫的扣子，又突然好像发现了什么似的，拽了拽衬衫的领子，调整了好一会儿，还是咬了咬嘴唇，开始脱下身上的衬衫。

Carlos知道是为什么，Sebastien的颈侧有一个很明显的吻痕。Carlos觉得有点抱歉，但他随即又感觉自己很可耻————该抱歉的并不仅仅是他留了个吻痕在Sebastien身上，而是他居然差点睡了他吧。他晃晃脑袋，刮胡刀在下巴上有点痒，但他根本就没在意，只是胡乱推着，目光谜一般的锁在Sebastien身上。

法国人在衣柜里翻了好一阵，才找出一件高领毛衣。他用力的抖动它试图将这件毛衣展平，然后套上，那件毛衣是紧身的，显出了Sebastien年轻时尚有的腰身，领口却有点松。毛茸茸的脑袋从领口钻出来的一瞬间，Sebastien皱了皱鼻子，像个闻到陌生味道的有点神经质的小男孩。高领毛衣完美的掩盖了一些不该发生的事，似乎让Sebastien也松了一口气，但他的表情还是很平静，甚至有点懒散。Carlos不知为什么，想起昨天他们醉醺醺的从酒吧里走出来，夹杂着细细雨丝的风好像也没让他们清醒。Sebastien竖起衣领，说天气太冷。

“我想抽烟。”他口齿不清地说，“太冷了，我要抽烟，就在这儿。”像在宣布什么重大科学发现。

头顶窄窄的顶棚对于雨水毫无阻拦，但Sebastien还是靠在了墙上，屈起右腿，支撑住自己，从风衣里摸出一支烟和一个打火机。他才不问Carlos要不要抽烟，这个歌唱家怎么可能抽烟呢，今天喝酒已经属于破天荒了。他按动打火机，火苗”擦”得冒出来，又摇晃着熄灭，再次按下去，火苗依旧如同瞬间绽放又枯萎的花朵。Sebastien用手挡住打火机，发抖着再次按下去，这次甚至连打火石都没找到。他叼着烟从牙缝里挤出一句脏话，侧着脸躲开一阵风。Carlos为了让自己站稳些，一只手扶着墙，另一只手则摇摇晃晃的伸过去，笼在打火机旁。

“谢谢。”Sebastien嘟哝，终于打着了火。Carlos看着他被火苗映亮的侧脸，才意识到自己凑过去挡风的动作使他们之间的距离变得非常近，他甚至能够感觉到火苗的灼热。Sebastien吐出的烟在风里飘得七零八落，Carlos眯起眼睛，感觉雨水渐渐打湿了他额前的小卷发。有比他们还醉的人唱着歌摔着酒瓶子穿着花裤衩摇摇摆摆的走过去，把一个可乐罐子一脚踢了过来。

Sebastien缓缓吐出一口烟，想着一脚把可乐罐子踢回去，却莫名其妙的用了那条支在地上的腿。Carlos伸手扶住他，Sebastien下意识的攥住Carlos的大衣领子稳住自己，烟甚至还叼在嘴里。

烟味混杂着Sebastien紧张呼吸的白气一股脑的涌到Carlos脸上，还有酒的味道，但Carlos闻不太出来，因为他自己身上也都是同样的味道，可他能够感觉到Sebastien很热，热得好像打火机里的火苗，真不知道他为什么说自己冷。凄风冷雨，Carlos几乎是情不自禁的往前凑了凑，甚至没有意识到自己还搂着Sebastien的腰。

“真该死。”Sebastien终于把烟丢在地上，松开Carlos，从他臂里挣开，“走吧。”

跟Sebstien分开成为正常距离的一瞬间，Carlos冷得打了个哆嗦。

Sebastien已经从里屋换了与毛衣相配的牛仔裤出来，站在镜子前抓了抓自己的头发。他这才发现，从他面前的穿衣镜里可以看到浴室镜子前的Carlos，西班牙人抓着自己的剃须刀，却并没有在刮胡子，而是同样从镜子里看着他。目光相对的一瞬间，他们几乎本能的躲开了对方。Carlos手忙脚乱的关上了剃须刀，抓起Sebastien的须后水就往脸上拍，故意拍得很大声，那种须后水的香味又让他的胃开始搅动。他确信自己昨晚————今早？————在电梯里隔着酒味依旧闻见了这款须后水的味道。那个该死的，和这个房间狭小得如此配套的电梯，也就能挤下他们两个一米八的大男人。他并不知道这是为什么，当他闻到这种清苦的味道时他已经埋在Sebastien的颈间，听到他的血液奔涌的声音，感觉他比刚才还要更烫。狭窄的电梯好像在挤压他们两个，使他们被迫纠缠在一起似的。电梯门在七层开开关关，直到Sebastien推着Carlos跌出电梯。为什么Sebastien家的一切都那么小呢，小门廊，小电梯，窄窄的楼道，还有那么小的房间————床倒是并不小。

Carlos知道自己全程都非常清醒，但Sebastien就并不是了。他几乎没有说过话，反应倒是挺热烈。但当Carlos根据他模模糊糊的指示从床头的抽屉里摸安全套的时候，Sebastien已经醉得睡了过去。他忽然觉得Sebastien之前都是在瞎得瑟，他在床上可没多厉害。

但这样的问题并不应该是我来验证的啊。Carlos当时想着，头痛欲裂。

抄过Sebastien的毛巾擦掉拍得过多而流得满身的须后水时Carlos听见身后的笑声。他从镜子里看过去，才发现Sebastien早已把他的手忙脚乱尽收眼底，笑得眼睛眯成两条缝。他扯扯嘴角也干巴巴的笑了两声，想Sebastien不会是压根就不记得昨晚发生过什么吧。但看着Sebastien渐渐平静下去，有点尴尬的移开了目光，从镜子前走开，Carlos又知道，还是就这样了。就这样了。

窗帘拉开，愁闷的天光对于提亮整个房间几乎没有任何作用。Carlos坐在床上，看着Sebastien坐在桌边翻来覆去的摸自己的吉他，最终还是问：“你到底怎么打算的呢？”

“……和你一起去接Geraldine啊。”Sebastien回答，很平静。

“不是，我是说你今后，未来。我跟你说的那个组合的事，你怎么想的？”

“哦。”Sebastien看着窗外阴郁的天空，“有钱赚就可以。”

“肯定比你去电视节目参加选秀赚钱多。”Carlos低头看着手机里Geraldine的短信，“你考虑一下吧，我是打算应下来了。挺有意思的，大不了过两年再回去唱歌剧。”

Sebastien笑了：“你总是可以想干什么就干什么。”

“你不想吗？”

“想啊。”Sebastien看着他说。Carlos一瞬间好像分不清他们再说组合的事还是在说什么……别的乱七八糟的东西。Sebastien好像也发现了，他笑了笑，接着说：“但那个组合的事，我还要再考虑一下。不过怎样，都会比现在好吧。”

莫名其妙的，又陷入了沉默。

“我们去火车站吧，别让她等我们。”Sebastien站起来穿上外套往门外走，走到穿衣镜前时，下意识的照着镜子，把毛衣的领子往高处调了调，Carlos装作没看见。

接到Geraldine时，西班牙人开朗的金发女友看着穿着高领毛衣的Sebastien笑出了声，问他天气难道有这么冷？Sebastien笑得很灿烂，用一种跟Carlos极为相似的语气脆生生的回答：有啊，有这么冷，我都想穿羽绒服了。Carlos大笑出声，搂住了Geraldine的腰。

十年之后，Geraldine和Carlos结婚又离婚，Carlos没有再回去唱歌剧，Sebastien加入了那个组合，结婚生子，而且几乎没再穿过高领毛衣。当然，这都是后来的事了。

【完】


End file.
